Don't Crash
by Socrates7727
Summary: Derek decides to teach Braeden to play his old video games. When she complains that it's too easy, Derek decides to make it a little harder for her in the best way he knows how. Rated M for explicit sexual content! Derek/Braeden, one-shot for now.


Author's Note: Rated M for a reason! Orgasm Denial and subtle domination kink!

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Wolf, its characters, or anything affiliated with it!

* * *

"I can't believe you actually play this shit." Derek just rolled his eyes. She could complain all she wanted but he knew the second she got good at it, she'd be addicted like a 12-year-old boy. Braeden ignored it and plopped down on the couch beside him. Her warmth against his side made him a smile a bit. She shrugged into him, reaching for controller in his hands before he slapped her hand away.

"It's not as easy as you think." Bored, Braeden watched him navigate the home screen into the game and play through the intro with a disinterested stare. He hated the way he flinched at the gunshot just before the sign-in screen. Even more, he hated the way Braeden noticed and ran her hand through his hair like she had to comfort him through it. The screen flashed and broke the moment but he missed the touch more than he liked. Didn't matter: profile creation was successful.

"Okay, so, this right here-" She cut him off and took the controller.

"I can figure it out, _thank you_." But he knew she wasn't mad, not really, so he rolled his eyes and let her do whatever the hell she wanted. Which, apparently, was to repeatedly kill her character. It was cute, actually, to watch her try to move around the screen and instead of jumping, she shot the wall in front of her and killed herself with the ricochet. She held the controller the way he held a gun-like it didn't belong in human hands. Regardless of how awkward she looked doing it, she played through the opening story and the first mission with only a few setbacks and managed to figure out the majority of the controls on her own. In a petty way, he was kind of jealous because even Peter had had to teach him. Although, it was also impressive and kind of hot.

"Are you kidding me? You can shoot a long-action Remington 700 sniper rifle in this game?" A little smirk played on his lips at her excitement and at how she recognized the gun from just a cartoonish drawing. And she was right, too.

"Try it out, then." So she selected the Remington 700 and purred when she saw it in her character's hands. She cocked it the way she had the .45 Ruger and aimed.

"You know, this is not at all how you aim a gun, right? Like... the people who made this do know that a little white dot doesn't just appear that you can move around and put on a person's chest, don't they?" He shrugged and settled in easily beside her, curling into her side.

"Don't think they care. Maybe it's laser sighted." The squinting of her eyes told him that the apprentice had not, at all, become the master. Well, it was worth a try. He didn't like guns, anyway, so could she really blame him?

"Even if it was, that's not how it works." With a discontented little huff, she leaned back and started her second mission. This one, he knew, was a simple corner store robbery. He'd beaten it his first time through and he had no doubt that she could, and would, do the same.

"This is too easy, Der. Your childhood was a lie you can't just kill someone like this especially not close range with a sniper rifle." If she was going to be grouchy, he was going to make it harder on her. Like usual, he snuggled into her side and she smiled a bit. As the dialogue ran across the screen, she ran her hand through his hair and gently gripped the back of his neck the way she knew he loved. She was going to regret that.

"Driving is harder." A scoff met his ears and only steeled him to go through with it. When she got within sight of the first car, he slid his hand down over her knee and then back up her thigh. On the third pass, he brushed between her legs.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She snorted but she kept playing. Was that because she was stubborn as hell or because he hadn't taught her how to pause it? He didn't really care. But, with both her hands on the controller, she was in a rather vulnerable position. There was no way to keep driving without both hands on the controller-he knew that, and maybe he'd planned that-but she seemed to figure that out relatively quickly. She crashed the car and died on impact, restarting from the beginning.

This time, with both of them fully aware she couldn't take her hands off the controller, he was braver. Braeden could only flinch when he ran his hand up roughly between her legs. She obviously noticed but she stayed focused. Shame. He pressed a little harder on his second pass up and heard her breath catch, ever so slightly. That was more like it. With no warning he slipped his hand into her jeans and toyed with her through her cotton underwear, up and down. Every now and then, he would delve into the little dip where her tight opening was but never very hard or very long. He smiled when he heard her heartbeat quicken at his touch.

"You're not a very good driver." She huffed and tried to throw him off with her hips but he won. This time, he pinned her hips with his other arm because no way in hell was she getting away that easily. Slowly, he worked his way back up to her clit and traced small, slow circles very lightly around it. Above him, Braeden swallowed hard and began hitting the buttons with a little more force.

"Don't crash that guy's car, Brae. He'll shoot you." She grumbled but kept driving, currently trying to evade the cops. How had she already managed to get the cops called on her? But it was Braeden. He just shook his head and started to rub faster, keeping the same feather-light pressure. She huffed at him again when he braced one arm against her hips and slid his hand under the cotton layer of her underwear. Almost instantly, he felt the familiar warmth of her bare skin against his palm. It was damn near intoxicating. A deep breath of her scent made his chest light and, to make up for the lack of clarity, he circled her entrance. But he didn't enter it, just teased it enough to get his fingers wet. Above him, she sucked in a sharp breath when he slid his fingers up directly onto her clit.

"You're a horrible person if you're trying to distract me." Oh, he was _trying_ to distract her? He squinted and tapped his finger once right on her clit, not hard enough to seriously hurt but enough to stun her for a second.

"I'm sorry, trying? You seem pretty distracted." On the screen, she almost crashed into a barrier on the freeway. "My point." She settled for glaring at the tv, letting her annoyance seep into him. Fine, two could play at that game. He started to rub in small circles again, this time making sure to hit her clit every time, until he felt her abdomen tighten under his forearm. Maybe she could lie her ass off but her body couldn't. A little smug now, he started to trace the alphabet on her clit with the single pad of his pointer finger and, by G, she was trying to push her hips into his hand for more pressure. But he didn't let her.

Through the alphabet twice more, he kept teasing her-just lightly stroking-until she was sopping wet and breathing hard. God, even as a human he loved the smell of her arousal. For a second, he thought about asking how she was feeling but then that seemed like he was rubbing it in a little too much. Instead, he pressed down harder on her clit and moved back to small circles. It didn't take more than a minute for her to start keening her hips into his hand. But he didn't let her do it for long. Agan, he was forced to pin her hips with his forearm to keep her still and impatient. She didn't care, though, and it didn't stop her from trying again. Or from moaning deliciously when he teased her tight opening.

Before long she was muttering breathlessly against the side of his neck. _God yes, Der. More please!_ Her voice was like a sedative and somehow calmed him even though he could tell she was getting closer and closer to the edge with every touch. He rubbed her fast and hard. _God fuck yes!_

Just before she could come, he pulled away. Her hips thrusted in the empty space and she swore under her breath, still trying to catch it. She swallowed hard, trying to get herself off with the controller but he pushed it away. This was his heaven and she was stuck in it. Now lying with his head practically in her lap, he blew gently on the little nub and watched her whole body shiver with a smirk on her face. Annoyed, she groaned at him, her eyes still locked on the screen, and strangled out a few muddled syllables.

"What was that, Brae?" Another huff, this one out of breath.

"Fuck you Derek." Like always she was persistent. She tried for any kind of stimulation and he could tell he got her right on the edge by how desperate she was but he didn't let her finish it. Eyes on the screen, baby, he found himself thinking. But she didn't need the reminder. Eyes locked on the game she suffered, taking out six druggies on the screen with a shotgun while she wiggled on the couch. The more she squirmed, the more he liked it. It was simply decadent to watch her squirm under his touch-his will. Slowly, as slowly as he possibly could, he lowered his head and ran his tongue over her clit.

"Shit Der…" Though he doubted it was purposeful, she let out out a little contented sigh. Just for a second, he pulled back and watched her pussy pulse and twitch, trying to come. From just that little bit of stimulation. Oh, he was enjoying this way too much for it to be healthy but at this point he didn't care. Like a dog-the irony-he licked down and prodded her hole but he didn't let her move into it. This was about control, not indulgence. Well, not her indulgence.

Satisfied with his hold on her, he went back to lapping lazily at her clit and appreciating every time her legs twitched or her abs clenched. He actually really loved doing this to her. More than he'd expected to, in all honesty, because there was just something about this that was so right. Waiting until she was focused on the game again, he took a second to admire her skill. She was actually quite good at the game. Didn't matter, though, because he latched on and sucked her clit-hard. She yelped and bucked into it, nearly hitting him in the nose, but he held her relatively still and just sucked. Like a hickey, almost. She was panting in record time-her near climax springing back to the surface as she got close again.

Down and around, he circled her entrance. Back up, he tongued her clit again, sucking rhythmically and letting out a pleased little hum when she began to breathe in rhythm to it. She was getting close again, evident by the beads of sweat on her forehead and the telling tremors in her legs, but he didn't stop. Even when she started moaning-really moaning, not the sexy moans from before-and it was so addictive just to hear that he didn't want it to stop. This moaning was raw and desperate and pleading. And god he loved it. But, just before she came, he stopped and pinned her, her pussy twitching and begging to be fucked.

In his arms, she whined and squirmed, almost shooting a semi in front of her on the screen. He murmured something about being careful but she wouldn't have heard either way, she was too on edge. There was a desperation in her mutterings now, a begging sort of whimper, that he took in like a damn drug. Braeden was always so strong and in control… Knowing he could do this to her was addictive. Her whining made him smile and massage her right breast, rubbing the nipple through her shirt.

"Watch out for that tree, Brae." She swerved at the last second, barely scraping the side of the car. In game, the owner of the car yelled at her and began to shoot out her back window but, somehow, she stayed focused and got out of range. She was actually doing really well. Given the situation, she leaned into him now like a crutch and panted, her chest heaving. Beneath his weight, she squirmed and whined and begged incoherently. Something about more and please. He didn't give her a damn thing, though, until the tightness in her gut had faded and she had focused again.

This time, he didn't play around or slowly tease her, he dove right for the sweet spot. He slid a finger into her soaked, pulsing pussy. She moaned again, the reflection of her biting her lower lip flashing back in the screen. _Shooter on your left_. The man dropped dead and she groaned. This was so much more fun than he'd expected it to be... Inside her, he hit the spot he knew she loved and she gasped, nearly crashing into yet another tree. Slowly, in and out, he gently fingered her. He kept the slow and steady pace until he recognized the mission again and knew about how long he had left to toy with her before she took back control. Once he saw the headquarters, he added a second finger.

An AK47 in her hands now, she annihilated half the men standing in her way but, on their couch, she groaned and tried to grind on his fingers. He didn't let her. This torture was at his pace and to his liking not hers. She let out an unholy moan when he pushed a third finger inside her and dear god that dip in her voice should've been illegal. With his thumb, he brushed her clit again. Slow circles that he alternated with fast rough finger fucking and soon she was barely breathing again, her legs shaking and her eyes forced onto the screen.

"How- how much long- _shit!_ Longer?" She panted, the expletive being when he rubbed her clit particularly hard. His lips turned up into a smile, both at the desperation and neediness in her voice and that at realizing he was pushing her close to her limit.

"Not long, babe, you're doing well." That seemed to relax her a little but she was still close again. He knew from experience that the mission ended soon but she didn't and her desperation was only growing. To hold her off, he began to finger her with enough enthusiasm to get her muttering under her breath again.

"Fuck _yes_! Fuck more please! Yes god more _fuck_!" She was so close he could feel it so he slowed. He stopped and gently licked her clit, relishing in the quivering of her pussy he earned in response. She was barely breathing, gasping in little bouts of air before she cried out or moaned again. And again, he teased her clit with three more licks. He knew the mission was almost complete and tried to soak up the last few seconds he had, lapping at her clit and just feeling her walls clench around his fingers. Until the mission ended.

The second the screen flashed **Mission Passed** , she chucked the controller onto the couch and she was on top of him. She kissed him rougher than she ever had before, leaving bruises on his neck, and fucked herself on his hand so eagerly it made him even harder. Her eyes rolled back in her head with another moan. He watched her mouth fall open when her head tilted back and gripped her waist with one arm to keep her steady. Frantically, her hips started to buck and then uncontrollably, thrusting herself onto his hand until she came with a scream. She tried to go limp and fall onto the couch beside him but he caught her. He lowered her down to lay on his chest, his fingers still inside her and his thumb still on her clit. Gently, he rubbed her through it. Her heart raced against his chest and her short, gasping breaths only encouraged him. He kept going until she started to flinch away-her clit too sensitive now.

With a low hum, he removed his fingers and ran them up over her clit before licking them clean. He'd always loved the taste of her. She didn't even notice though, her head still on his chest and her eyes still closed. Poor girl was probably spent. He reached for the water bottle on the coffee table to at least give her something in her system but she groaned.

"No..." Fear choked her voice and scared him, a little bit. He wasn't used to hearing fear from her voice, especially not that desperately. But what surprised them both even more was the way her hand trembled when she reached for his wrist, in equal exhaustion and neediness. Against his chest, he felt her heart start to beat faster again. What had he done?

"Brae, it's okay, I'm just getting the water." She curled into his chest with a whimper and took the water he gave her but nothing more. Still shaking, she relaxed into his touch. He ran his hands gently down her back and through her hair but still, she whimpered whenever he wasn't touching her. It didn't matter, though. Especially now, she could have done practically anything and he wouldn't have left her for the world. The way she nuzzled her face into his chest and trembled in his arms was addictive, not because he liked to see her weak but because she'd never needed him before. Since they'd met, he was the one who'd always needed her. And now? Now he was her comfort and her protector and he loved it. He could've stayed like that with her for eternity.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! As always, please review, follow, and favorite!


End file.
